Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile random access memory which gains popularity in recent years as potential replacement for dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM) and flash. MRAM uses magnetic polarization to store information. However, current MRAM is not integrated with inductor to provide for radio frequency (RF) applications. Inductor is implemented off the integrated circuit (IC) (e.g., off-chip). To accommodate the off-chip inductor, additional area is needed in the package or circuit board, increasing the overall foot print of the IC. Furthermore, off-chip inductor has corresponding manufacturing cost. Accordingly, the issues associated with off-chip inductor increase overall manufacturing costs as well as design flexibility.
It is desirable to provide device structures and methods that allow integration of inductor with MRAM and logic devices into a single chip or IC in a cost effective way.